


What am I now?(Falling)

by ifiseeyouagain



Series: Exploring Songs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depressing, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, You might cry, inspired by Falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiseeyouagain/pseuds/ifiseeyouagain
Summary: And there's no one to blame but the drink in my wandering hands
Relationships: Larry if you squint - Relationship
Series: Exploring Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127627
Kudos: 3





	What am I now?(Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read ahead.  
> There's a trigger warning!  
> So,  
> I was feeling bored so I listened to some songs and falling came up and my boredom evolved into sadness and sadness to creativity and creativity gave me ideas which formed words in my mind which i immediately expressed here. Now you know it's been written with real emotion.  
> Do tell me how you like it!

It was raining. 

The sound of water hitting the clear glass of his windows, forming thin streams of its own sliding down the transparent surface.

Outside, the sky was gray. The endless blue now hidden under a thick drape of clouds. The sun wasn't showing anymore.

Harry wanted his sunshine back. 

There was a half empty glass in his hand, half filled with despair. He waited for it to be fully filled, for he couldn't dare to empty it. Because then it would be as lonely as Harry is. 

The floor was wet under him. His clothes were sticking to his body. He felt cold. He didn't think where the water came from. If it was the rain that washed him in its grief or if his own tears flooded his fragile body, pooling under him, drowning him in his own sadness. 

All he knew was that his mind was too fragile, much more than his body, and it couldn't bear the weight of his torturing thoughts anymore. So he tried to numb it. 

He was being quite successful it seemed for soon, his mind was beginning to float. It moved up, higher and higher like a balloon. Soon, it was high enough to pass the dark, weeping clouds and expose itself to the blissful rays of the sun. It felt nice. 

He wished he could stay like this forever. 

He wasn't particularly happy, no, but he wasn't sad either. He was simply numb. His mind was empty and light. Baren of any troublesome thoughts. 

He wasn't thinking about anything anymore. He was just floating.

It felt as if he had finally drowned in, but not in his sorrows. He had sunken inside the depth of his brain, far far away from the surface where reality began. 

He couldn't feel the wetness in his cheek or the cold on his body. He couldn't see the dull sky outside his window. He couldn't hear the soft clink of his glass that slipped from his hands and allowed the sad, brown liquid to leak on the floor. 

He wasn't looking now. Not at the glass window, or at the white walls of the room, or the black grand piano sad and lonely at the corner, just like him. He wasn't looking at the numerous bottles lying empty near his feet. He wasn't looking at the small jar a couple feet away from him, filled with nothing. Not anymore.

His eyes were closed now and he was looking into darkness. A blue luminescent glowing somewhere. It was a familiar shade, he realized he'd dived into it uncountable times before, but now he couldn't. Not anymore. 

The glowing blue vanished then. 

And Harry was left alone in the darkness. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Song Falling by Harry Styes and its music video of course.  
> You might wanna kill me but I'd like to tell you that even though I ended it on a sad note, the ending is open to interpretation. He might have lived, it's up to you to decide that!  
> Hope you liked it.  
> V.


End file.
